Are You Jealous
by Light Up Green
Summary: Mitch just keep poping up everytime Buttercup and Butch have a date and Butch is getting tired of it. Buttercup thinks he jealous of her and Mitch friendship. What will Butch do or what will Mitch do or say?
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm back with a new story!

Buttercup: Why do the story has to be about me and Butch.

Me: You two are my favorite couple.

Butch: I argee.

Buttercup: ~Blush furiously~

Me: That blush means you don't mind.

Buttercup: You know what I-

Me:Let's get to the story!

Butch's POV

Hi, my name is Butch Jojo. Yeah yeah a rowdyruff I know, but my brothers and I turned good.  
Ever since Mojo's house got destory we kind of had no place to go. We was too scary (Well not me) to go mom's (Him). Okay let's just make this short we went to the powerpuff girls to get help and they said they only help us if we turned good. It was pretty hard but the girls didn't give up though.

But now I'm a happy 17 years old boy (yeah we are not 5) w-w-who is dating Buttercup ~blushing~. I know hard to believe, but I got a tough girl who will beat the crap out of me.  
The problem is her best freind Mitch just keep getting in the way of our relationship. I mean come up! Everytime we have a date he always pop up and say "Hey Buttercup and Butch having a date. Hey! Can I have some of that." then in up staying till the end the date.  
If I tell Buttercup she's going to think I'm jealous (which I'm not!). Just cause I don't want the guy near my GIRL doesn't mean I'm jealous...Right.

Anyways I'm here in her house (NO MITCH) watching a movie with her cuddling up to me ( You don't know how much that makes me happy) and me saying cheese pick-up lines.

"BUTCH! Shut the hell up! I'm trying to watch the movie!"

"I'm am too. She has black hair and green eyes." I said winking at her.

She smack me upside my head.

"Ouch!" I glared at her while she just stick her tongue out.

"Like I said I'm watching the movie."

"Like I said I'm watching it too. She has black hair and green eyes."

"Okay, the movie is not a actual person its on a t.v. screen.

I lean toward her. "Well I can make it into a movie."

We both closed our eyes and starts leaning in, but we was interupt by the door bell. God damnit who could it be.

Buttercup got up and walk to the door. She opened it and I was pissed as hell. why why why... Why is...!

Cliffy!

Me: Thats a rap.

Buttercup: I can't believe you almost made me kiss him.

Butch: You would have like it anyway. ~smirking~

Buttercup: I rather kiss a frog.

Butch: If I WAS the frog then you would kiss me then I turn into a human then we live happy ever after.

Buttercup:... Do anybody have a chainsaw.

Butch: Oh Shit. ~Runs away~

Buttercup: Get back here! ~Chases after him~

Me: Well, review and tell me if a mess up and no flames plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back!

Buttercup:...

Me:What.

Buttercup:~sigh~ This story is about Butch and me.

Me:Yeah,so.

Buttercup:I don't like this story!

Butch:But you like me.

Butercup:You know what I-

Me:ENJOY!

Butch's POV

Why the hell is Bubbles and Boomer here (I bet you thought it was Mitch) I know Bubbles live here and all, but she know I love alone time with Buttercup since I haven't had any time with her. Well better to have them then Mitch, but why do they look tired and annoyed they went on a date unless Boomer screwed it up.

Buttercup looked at the them while rising up a brow. "Hey sis and Boom, Whats going on?"

Bubbles looked up with a sorry look. "Butch you might be pissed."

"Why would he be pissed?" asked a voice.

Oh no god no it can't be. Just as I guess, it was Mitch with popcorn.

"Hey BC and Butch whats going down." He said with a chessy grin.

Oh lord he's trying to act hip. Kill him now. Even Buttercup looked annoyed. Aww she wants to spend time with Butchie.

"Mitch... Just stop." Buttercup said annoyed.

"Awww come on Buttercup, I'm hip."

"No your not."

"I know you are but what am I."

Boomer face had lit up. "I guess we leave him here, right."

I looked at him and mouthed 'Killing you' and he mouthed 'Love you and sorry' so instead of saying something back I flipped him off.

"Yep, we leaving him with you guys." Bubbles said with so much joy in the world.

These sorry son of bitches set us up. How? Mitch here. know I will get pissed. him here with Buttercup and I. Yep I'm killing them.

"So um BYE!" They zoom out of here like a bat out of hell.

"So guys, what are we doing."

I got up. "Well, Buttercup and I are about to go to the kitchen and have a little talk." I grab her hand and went in the kitchen.

"~Buttercup.~" I whined her name out since it makes her blush a lot.

She blushed. "I know what you are thinking."

"That you are cute when you blush." I smirk.

"WHAT! No! I was thinking of a way to get rid of Mitch."

"Yeah that to... just give him the boot ski."

"No Butch."

"Awww come on Buttercup, I don't like him and the way he look at you and firt with you like I not even here."

It was Buttercup turn to smirk. "Oh I see."

"See what?"

"That you are jealous.~" She said in a singing voice.

"WHAT! ME JEALOUS, HA NO WAY!"

"Quiet down, you don't want him to hear us."

"I don't give a damn, but 1 thing for sure I'm not jealous of Mitch." I said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok, whatever you say." She said leaving with a blush on her cheek.

HA I got more skill then Mitch if I can my tomboy blush and I know I'm not jealous of Mitch or jealous...or I'm I.

Me:Thats it for now.

Buttercup:You always cut me off when I'm saying something.

Me:I know.

Butch: I love this story.

Me: Why cause you get to kiss Buttercup.

Butch:Yep.

Buttercup:Screw off!

Me:Review! and I want to meet new people so PM me to talk and give me advice about my story. And check out my bio. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

ME:Hey Guys! Its been a while.

Buttercup:Yep

Butch:Yeah! I haven't have any action with BC in a while.

Buttercup:Im not even-

ME:Good to be back and enjoy!

Buttercup's POV

'Yep he's jealous. Oh if you didn't know I'm reading his mind. A new power that I got. Ok I'm off topic.'

"Hey BC! Why are you just standing there?" Mitch asked.

'Oh, I forgot about him.'

"Huh oh. Just thinking about me and Butch convo."

"Is it something to talk about with me?"

'OH HELL NO!'

"NO! I mean no. Just for me and Butch to know."

"Oh ok."

'When Mitch found out that me and Butchie (A nickname I give) been going out he been messing with us a whooole lot. He even admit that he like me (I never told Butch though) thinking I was going to break up with Butch. Buuut I can act like I like Mitch to make Butch jealous or admit that he is jealous. This is going to be fun!' I smirk while thinking that.

"Buttercup, why are you-"

"God damnit Mitch stop asking so many questions! OH I mean I'm sorry Mitch sweetie!" I said that when Butch walk in.

"What?" Butch said while rising a brow.

"I said Im sorry Mitch sweetie." While running up to him giving him a big O hug.

"Umm Buttercup what the hell is wrong with you?" Butch asked with a little anger in his voice.

'Perfect! My plan is working!'

"Just giving a GOOD friend a hug!" While looking at Mitch who had hearts in his eyes.

'Eww gross. Im going to need a shower and lots of love.'

"Yeah Butch. A good hug from a good friend." Mitch said still with hearts in his eyes.

"Mhhh yeah sure, but can you doing it without hearts in your eyes!" Butch yelled with fire in his eyes.

'Boy, I almost shit in my pants by seeing that pissed off face. O_o'

~Ding~

'Now who else can be at the door now.'

"OH BUTCHIE!" a voice said behind the door.

'That voice sound familar.'

"I'll get it." Butch offer.

When he opened the door a girl was there.

"HEY BUTCH!" the girl yelled.

'I knew that voice sounded familar! MY enemy was right there flirting with my boyfriend! When I get my hands on-'

ME:THATS IT! FOR NOW!

Butch:Aww come on its getting good.

Buttercup:Yeah! who was the girl!

ME:Now your finally reading it.

Buttercup:Shut up!

Butch:Yeah who was there girl.

ME:Thats for me to know and you to find out.

Butch and BC:AWWW!

ME:The girl is either Princess or Brute. The people have to guess. If they guess right I'll give away TACOS!

Butch and BC:YAY TACOS!

ME:Review and Guess!


End file.
